


EriSol Fluff

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Basically EriSol fluff.((this will probably be my only fanfic on here.





	EriSol Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> People on here are so rude. I hate half of you. At least I tried. Check out my Wattpad (SenpaiEridan). I'm SenpaiEridan on everything. I know this is short.

“SOL!” Eridan whined, yanking on your chair to look at him. You sigh bitterly and twist back, sending a quick glare his way. You watch his face contort into a frown. Biting your lips, you felt bad. You don't like it when Eridan’s sad. The lil’ guy will sit around and sulk in self-pity. 

 

“ED, what ii2 iit?” A growl rips from your throat. Yeah, youre pissed. You love him, but he needs to shut up. Eridan spun your chair around, sitting on your lap before you could move back. 

“This is all I wwanted,” Eridan whispered, tucking his head under your chin. A smile crossed your face and you press a quick kiss to his forehead before turning back to your work. 

 

After a bit of typing, he releases a squeaky purr and you feel blessed.

Soon, you turn off your computer, turning back to cuddle Eridan. He feels so perfect...so warm...so yours...


End file.
